


Follow Me

by CheeseIceCreamSandwitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch
Summary: One more step and you were caught.
Kudos: 33





	Follow Me

Over there.  
In the bushes.  
You saw it.

You stood.  
You walked so silently.  
Carefully.  
Not to wake the others.

There it was again.  
Bright, colorful light.  
You stepped closer.

One more step and you were caught.  
Transfixed.  
Enchanted.

It called you and you followed.  
Carefully.  
Quietly.  
Not to wake the others.

You did not know where you were going,  
and you did not care.  
You followed the light and did not question it.

It was nice to hear nothing.  
No voices in your head.  
But this one was ok.  
It was sweet, no harsh tones.

It told you what to do.  
You listened.

The sword felt heavier than normal.  
‘Drop it. You don’t need it here. You’re safe here.’  
The clang of metal against stone nearly woke you.  
It didn't.

But it woke something.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this work!  
> I don't know where this came from but google docs said i wrote it during school so...
> 
> The ending is up to your interpretation.


End file.
